The Perfect Gifts
by LightningStrike83
Summary: Jesse decides that it is finally time to confess his feelings to the one that he adores on Valentine's Day, but he finds out that they may have eyes for someone else. Spiritshipping. Oneshot. Gift for Yumi-chan Hamano.


**Author's Note:** I made this for my dear sweet friend Yumi-chan Hamano~ I haven't watched GX in YEARS and this was my first attempt at some guy x guy stuff too so it may not be the best fanfic out there but I gave it my best shot and I'm rather proud of the outcome~

But feel free to check out her out~ She's really sweet and kind, and writes a lot of Wolfyuu stuff and will be doing some Spiritshipping stuff soon too ^^

* * *

It was February 14th at Duel Academy. Love was in the air for the students of the prestigious dueling academy all, except for one; Jesse Anderson, the transfer student from the Southern United States. He was currently located at the main academy building's roof, watching the other students exchange small tokens of affection to one another. A feeling of sadness grew in his heart with each couple he watched. You see, there was a special person in his life he has affection for. It was one of his fellow classmates and best friend, Jaden Yuki.

He had admired Jaden for a short while now, but never let it show. For Jesse, it was easy to hide his true feelings as he's a guy that can't easily be read through his actions. He's kind and courteous to everyone he meets so the feelings he has for his friend wouldn't be obvious.

On this day of romance, Jesse wanted to take a step and let his affections be known to the one he admired. However, earlier in that week, he overheard Jaden in the halls talking to some of his friends.

 _It was just after class and the students were heading back to their dorm rooms, except for Jesse. He had made some alterations with his deck and wanted to duel Jaden to test it out. He managed to find his friend just outside of the Slifer Red dorm with his back turned to him, talking to some of his other friends. Jesse was going to approach Jaden, but paused in his trek as he overheard the conversation they were having._

 _"I don't know Syrus. Alexis is kinda picky with her deck, do you really think she'd like a Petit Angel card?"_

 _"Of course Jaden! She won't mind as long as it's coming for you."_

 _Jaden stared at the card in his hand and made groaning noises. "I don't know man. She's a girl and they kinda make big deals over Valentine's Day. I'm thinking I should get her something a bit… better, you know? I want her to love me not hate me." He said with a chuckle._

It was at that moment, Jesse had realized that Jaden's affections had belonged to the Obelisk Blue maiden known as Alexis Rhodes, another fellow classmate of his. He tried not to let it bother him and be happy for his friend, but at the same time, he couldn't just ignore the despair his heart held. That is why he retreated to the top of the building on this day. He wanted to use the time he wouldn't be around Jaden to reflect upon himself.

He reached deep into his pockets and pulled out a card. He stared at the blue cat on the card with the ruby eyes. "Maybe you'll end up with someone else."

"Hey there Jesse." a familiar voice spoke. Jesse turned around and saw that it was his fellow classmate, and the person who Jaden admired, Alexis Rhodes. Despite his feelings, the Obelisk Blue transfer student put on a big smile and greeted his classmate. "Howdy there Alexis. What brings you by?"

She greeted him back with a soft and warm smile before answering. "Oh, I come up here to do some thinking sometimes."

"You too, huh?" Jesse continued for her. She nodded in response, so Jesse patted the area of the balcony next to him, inviting her to join him. "Why not pull up some bar and talk about things? I was told back home that I was a good listener."

"Thanks Jesse." She walked up beside him as he turned around and the two stared across the campus, enjoying the sight together. "Sure is a magnificent sight, isn't it Jesse?"

"Sure is. We don't have many sights like these back home."

The two just continued to gaze across the academy in silence. Jesse had a nagging question burning in his mind that he wanted to ask, but was resisting the temptation to, out of respect of his friends.

"Have you seen Jaden today Jesse?" Alexis asked, breaking the silence and slightly startling him as that was the question he wanted to ask her. Without much delay, he shook his head in response. "Nah. How 'bout you?"

"Actually yes." she said. "He actually gave me a present."

She began digging into her deck holder, looking for something. Jesse's smile turned into a small scowl as his thoughts about Jaden and Alexis had been confirmed. He repressed his disappointment and smiled once more, so as to not seem suspicious around Alexis. The woman pulls out an orange card with a picture of a blue and red ballerina with pink hair.

"Cyber Tutu eh?" Jesse questioned.

"Yeah. This was what Jaden got me. I guess he forgot I already had this card."

Jesse let loose a series of laughs, as he couldn't believe his friend. "That's Jaden for ya. He's not the brightest star in the sky." He quickly paused and thought about his friend. Despite his despair and disappointment, he wanted to do something to support his friend through what appeared to him to be an unforeseen ordeal. "But you know, I'm sure he meant well with it. He wouldn't've given it to ya if he didn't think ya wouldn't like it."

"Well, I was actually hoping to get another copy anyways. She does have a useful ability."

"Ya don't have ta tell me twice. I've felt the front end of her shoe on the back of my head one too many times during our duels."

The two of them laughed at his statement until both of them were in tears. Wiping away his tear, Jesse continued. "But ya see, it worked out for the best, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

The two stood in silence once more. Alexis took notice at the card in Jesse's hand. "Which card is that?"

"Oh, that's my pride and joy, Ruby Carbunkle. Well, a copy of 'er at least."

"A copy of it? Were you going to give it to someone?"

"Thinkin' about it." he replied, as he began to twirl the card in his fingers. "Also thinkin' might be best not to."

"How come?" Alexis questioned with a concerned expression.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just the person kinda likes someone else so I don't wanna get in the middle of it, ya know?"

"That's really considerate of you Jesse."

"Ah, it's nothin'. Just the guy I am." he jested.

The two of them went back to being silent, staring from the balcony. A loud echo broke the silence a little bit afterward. The two looked down at the source of the voice and spotted a person in a red school uniform with brown hair shouting. "JESSE! WHERE ARE YA?!"

"He's looking for you." Alexis said as she nudged Jesse. Jesse kinda put on a fake charade in response. "Well ain't that be all. Wonder what he wants."

"He wants to give you his gift." she replied, taking Jesse by surprise. "My gift?"

"Yeah, he gave all of his friends gifts this year. He wanted to show his appreciation to everyone and how much he cared for them."

"I shoulda known." he said as he laughed, feeling embarrassed for how he was feeling earlier. "That's the type a guy he is after all."

"He actually went to great lengths for your gift. He spent two and a half months' worth of allowance trying to get you something special."

Jesse whistled, impressed by how much his friend had spent on him. "Two and a half months? Wowzers."

"JESSE! COME ON MAN, WHERE ARE YA?!"

"He likes you, you know." Alexis said, catching Jesse off-guard and filling him with a bit of hope. "That's why he went to such great lengths. He wanted to get you the perfect gift, and from the sounds of it, he did."

Jesse stared down at his friend, feeling a sense of love burning in his heart. He was almost in tears, thinking about how much his friend cares about him. Perhaps Jaden did like him after all! Perhaps he has a chance with him!

"JESSE!"

Alexis placed her hand on Jesse's and gave him an encouraging smile. "Go to him Jesse. Don't keep him waiting."

He nods. "Thanks Alexis."

It didn't take long before Jesse caught up with Jaden. The two managed to meet each other in the middle of the forest between their respective dorms.

Jesse had his hands on his knees, bent over panting. "I heard… ya were… lookin' for me." The Obelisk Blue student wiped away the sweat on his forehead. "Whew, that trek really took a lot outta me."

"Jess, there ya are! I was looking for you!" Jaden walked over to his friend and wrapped his arm around his back and clutched his arm, offering support to him. "Geez man, you look like you ran a marathon. You didn't need to run so much for me, I would have found you eventually."

"Sorry about that." He joked in between breaths. "But how could I keep my best friend waiting?"

At that moment, Jesse felt something slip in between his leg and his hand as Jaden said. "Well, at least let me give you your prize."

Jesse straightened up and inspected the card. On it was a little brown creature with wings. Jesse immediately recognized the card. "Winged Kuriboh? But… this is your Spirit Card."

Jaden folded his arms at the back of his head and acted casual. "Well, it's just a copy of it. I know how much you like the little guy so, I thought I'd get one for you. It wasn't easy either. Cost me-"

"Two and a half months of allowance?"

Jaden gazed at Jesse with shock then laughed and gave him a pat on the back. "So you heard, huh? Well, there goes the surprise."

"Oh, I'm surprised alright. Surprised you'd spend so much on me."

"Well, hey, you're worth it man. Besides, I didn't mind living off microwave noodles. It was nothing new to me."

The two of them laughed, soon finding themselves staring deep into each other's eyes. Unbeknownst to the two of them, they both started growing smiles on their faces.

The moment was broken soon afterwards as Jesse turned away. "Oh yeah, before I forget, I got you a lil' somethin' too."

Jesse dug back out the Crystal Beast: Ruby Carbunkle card he had earlier and handed it to Jaden. Jaden's smile grew big and wide with delight. "Ruby Carbunkle huh? I guess we both had the same idea for presents for each other."

"Ha ha, yeah. Ol' Ruby may not be as rare as your lil' critter but well…" it was at this moment that Jesse's face began to grow a bit of blush. "I wanted to give ya a lil' somethin' straight from my heart."

Jaden stood there in silence, speechless at what his friend had said. To Jesse's surprise, as a response, Jaden grabbed Jesse's head and tucked it in between his arm and began rubbing his head with his knuckles. Jesse's arms began flailing playfully as the two of them laughed.

"I love ya man." Jaden cried out loud in the heat of the moment.

"I love ya too." Jesse said in response.

After a few more rubs to the Obelisk Blue's head, the Slifer Red let go of his head and the two of them stood there, wondering what to do next.

"Hey, Jess, I promise to treasure your gift. It really does mean a lot to me man."

"… I feel the same way."

There was silence once more, but Jaden grabbed Jesse's head once more. However, this time, instead of wrapping his arm around Jesse's head, he held it tight. Jesse watched as his friend drew closer to him, his eyes closed and lips puckered. He knew what was coming. It was going to be, their very first kiss.

The crowd roared and cheered in the stadium. A man dressed in a suit entered the center of the ring. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, we move on to our main event, the one you've all been waiting for! On the left side, we have the famous duelist all the way from the Southern States. Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for JESSE ANDERSON!"

The crowds roared and cheered even more as Jesse walked out on stage, waving to the audience. He took to his station and prepared himself.

"And now we have his opponent, the underdog from Slifer Red. Let me hear you scream for JADEN YUKI!"

The crowd got even wilder as Jaden appeared from the other side, waving to the audience just like Jesse did. He took to his square and prepared himself as well, giving Jesse a loving wink.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is what you've all been waiting for. For the first time on stage since they became official, may I present to you, DUEL ACADEMY'S SPIRIT COUPLE!"

The stadium filled with roars and screams at the mention of their title, making the two of them feel awkward but also determined. This was the first official duel they had against each other as a couple and they wanted to make it a special one.

"And now everyone, it's time, TO DUEL!"

The field began to glow at the mention of those words. Jaden and Jesse's duel disks activated and slid themselves into proper dueling place, shuffling their decks soon afterwards. Both Jaden and Jesse drew five cards, both smiling at their draws.

"I'll make the first move!" Jaden exclaimed as he drew a card from the deck.

"You always were the first one to do that." Jesse joked. Jaden winked back and examined his card. "I think I'll do a little something special, just for you Jess. I summon Crystal Beast Ruby Carbunkle in attack mode!"

The crowd cheered as the little blue cat with red gems appeared on the battlefield. Jesse smiled upon seeing the card he gave Jaden be the first card he played.

"Then I'll throw down a couple of face downs and end my turn. All yours Jess."

Jesse drew a card from his deck and gave Jaden a wink. "Well, if this is what we're doing then I might as well play my part. I'll summon this little critter, Winged Kuriboh, in attack mode!"

A brown winged creature appeared on the battlefield which intensified the crowd's cheers. Jaden's smile grew wide seeing his card being played first for Jesse as well.

"And I can't forget to toss down a few face downs. Three of them to be exact."

The crowd was at the edge of excitement. Jesse and Jaden stared deep into each other's eyes, feeling a sense of pride and love. They knew that this duel was going to be the most memorable one yet, and they were doing it with the cards that represent the love they have for each other. They wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
